Image display units in vehicles may provide additional information to a driver besides simply a view of outside of the vehicle or information regarding general vehicle operations. For example, additional information may be added to an image display unit, such as an electronic display mirror, to supplement the driver's view of an area outside of the vehicle. One potential drawback of image display units, with respect to electronic display mirrors in particular, involves showing additional information to the driver in an intuitive fashion without obstructing the other functionalities involved with the image display units. The system and method described herein address this presentation of additional information to the driver.